C flat my Valentine
by AmadErik
Summary: Oneshot for Valentine's Day 2017. Erik's dinner invitation for Valentine's Day is accepted by Christine, but will it be a perfect date? Leroux based.


He was so happy that he could have gone outside in broad daylight and catch birds in the open, something he would never ever consider doing otherwise. This feeling was nearly all unknown to him, as he did not have anything in his miserable life to be happy for, other than music, but it couldn't give him such a pleasure as he found out. He was tortured, neglected, abandoned, teased, mocked, made fun of, and abused through a whole life, and finally fled five cellars underground from humans, pretending that composing and reading books were enough for him to make him somewhat happy, yet he felt the loneliness was poisoning his life day by day.

This time, however, was entirely different, as he was, without a doubt, happy. Two things made him feel such a bliss. One: Christine Daaé has agreed to have dinner with him on Valentine's Day, and secondly: she agreed to have said dinner with him even though Chagny has asked her out on a "rendez- vous" as well. He, the ugly monster had a chance with Christine, even against that young and handsome Viscount. She chosed him over de Chagny to be with – and this was the biggest compliment he ever got in his life so far. Christine, the dear girl, rather spends Valentine's Day under the ground, in a house without normal windows and doors, with a coffin as the Master's bed, with an old living dead as an owner, rather than going out in a fancy restaurant with a rich, 20 year- old handsome childhood friend…! What has made such an effect on her? Music? Well, she thinks music is the thing he is good at…! Just wait until she tastes his cooking! He was a very good cook, and he will do his best to make the night unforgettable for Christine. This will be the most special Valentine's Day she ever head, regardless the darkness and his appearance.

He spent days planning the menu and the wine he was going to serve with it. He did not find his usual table – setting he inherited from his mother fancy enough. Yes, the china had some flower pattern painted on it, but, Dieu, this is Christine Daaé he will have as a guest, not an ordinary choir girl or dancer, like la Sorelli! Nonsense that he will put this on the table in front of that angel. He was searching for the most elegant dinner service he could ever imagine, and finally found it. He bought the horrible overprized china, even though it cost way more than he would normally spend on just plates and bowls. But Christine Daaé deserves only the best, nothing less.

The flower shops were crowded due to the special day, and Erik loathed crowded places like the plague, but he visited numerous shops to find the right amount and quality of flowers for Christine. The shop assistant girls were whispering to each other behind his back.

"Here he comes again, that weird man with that strange nose and sunken eyes… he was here yesterday as well, asking for a ridiculously huge bouquet of roses. "

"Oh, don't even mention him… he was so picky the last time he came to the shop, I couldn't please him with anything…"

"He wanted 500 roses… where should I find 500 roses for solely him on Valentine's Day, when everyone is buying so many? And he was belittling my shop for not having ENOUGH flowers in it!"

And again, he was coming, from shop to shop, collecting every single flower worthy of his attention. He wanted to take home all the flowers in Paris- to be honest, he was very close to it.

Finally the special day arrived. Erik was making preparations, as he wanted to be in the best form. He slept normally the night before, so he won't be tired at all when the dear girl pays him a visit. Yawning in her pretty face would be extremely rude, and it should be avoided like the plague. He decorated the hose with those flowers he could get, he cleaned the whole house, and even the rooms Christine did not use, to get rid of any dust possible. He even cleaned the mirrors, which resulted in him having to look into them, but he should be strong and bear it for the sake of immaculate surroundings. He picked out his finest outfit, took a refreshing bath, washed his hair and brushed his teeth three times in a row, and he wanted to look as fine as possible for the love of his life. Everything had to be PERFECT to the tiniest of details.

The next step was the menu. He wanted to impress Christine by showing his skills of what a great cook he was. Erik was very good at cooking, being a bachelor through his whole life, he had to learn how to prepare meals, but he did not really like the fuss with it, so he seldom cooked anything for only himself. He had a habit of making large amounts of food and store it for days, if he prepared something at all. He thought it as a waste of time and energy, he could have written twenty pages of sheet music while roasting some slices of meat. But now Christine was his guest- a special guest of Valentine's Day- and she deserves the best.

He needed some wine for the recipe. He carefully placed a good old bottle of Pinot Noir on the counter for the cooking, but as he measured the amount of wine needed for the recipe, he noticed some wine had left in the bottle. It is impolite to serve an opened glass of wine for the dinner, it gives the impression to the guest that the master is a poor person who can't even afford a whole bottle of wine and serves the leftovers- it is something he did not want to do. Yet, wine should not be wasted, especially such a nice Pinot Noir. Well, he has to take care of the leftover all alone, at least he tastes on some wine before serving. The bottle was halfway full, and Erik was thirsty, to tell the truth, so it disappeared faster than he would have thought. This did not take much effect on him though – he was quite much used to alcohol and it took him a lot of wine to drink to get drunk. He did not worry too much about it.

However, as time passed, he started to get a bit of nervous about Christine's arrival, and needed something to calm him down a bit. He usually settled his nerves three ways: playing music, smoking a cigar or drinking something. Well, as he can't leave the meal unattended which would result in a disaster, playing music was clearly out of the options. Smoking would cause some bad smell lingering around the house which he won't be able to air out fast enough, and maybe Christine doesn't like cigar smoke… maybe she would consider him disgusting for it, as she doesn't know how rarely he does smoke, actually. She would just smell the smoke and automatically assume poor Erik as a chain - smoker. That's a risk he wouldn't want to take. Well, that's hot in here… only drinking stays as an option. Not much, not much, of course. Oh here is that old Cognac he kept storing here for he doesn't know how much time. Well, a shot most likely won't do any harm, only calm him a bit. At least we don't have to keep this bottle here for too long now… Cheers! Oh, that was very good. That Cognac tastes very nicely… well maybe another small glass to celebrate his extreme amount of luck that Christine spends the evening with him instead of Chagny. To Christine! Cheers! Oh-oh, marvelous! He was in a much better mood already. Hm… he forgot to put salt on the meat, did he? Yes, he did. Well, there it is, now salted. Maybe another glass to make him feel even better…? To the success of this evening! Cheers! Ooops did he forget to put salt on the meat? Maybe… to be sure, just do it now. Done. Oh this cooking thing is a bit stressing or did he turn a bit of forgetful? Well, one last aperitif and Erik shall stop drinking. Cheers! Well – well, why is he turning so clumsy? Everything is falling out of his hands. Damn. "Chi del gitano i giorni abbella?..." Why did he start singing suddenly…?

When Christine Daaé stepped on the shore of the lake, she prepared her soul for the evening awaiting her. To be honest, she agreed to spend the evening with Erik out of some kind of affection, yes… but rather some kind of pity. Erik had never had anyone to be his companion, and she did not have the heart to decline his invitation. Raoul was kind of jealous because of it, but Christine assured him that it was really only out of pity. Erik should at least once have someone to talk to… if he will talk at all. That is what bothered Christine the most – Erik's awkward silence and staring at her. She desired him to speak more as he had such a special beautiful speaking and singing voice, but Erik hardly ever spoke, only if she asked him about something. She expected the same kind of awkward politeness of him as she always received – she was going to sit in the presence of a half mad living dead who clings to her all the time, unhealthily putting her on a pedestal - the only hope was that Erik for sure will sing for her. That was the only thing she awaited about this date, if it can be called that.

She was searching for the lantern of the boat on the cold waters, as she knew Erik will arrive in total silence and when he gets close enough, he will just gracefully gesture for her to get in – as he always did. But now she was surprised to hear some noise from the further part of the lake, and soon she could hear it properly. It was indeed Erik, singing while rowing the boat closer. She involuntarily started smiling as she heard his voice, as she did not expect a serenade so early. Erik soon appeared with the boat, still singing, but suddenly interrupted the aria with a cheerful "Hello, my dear Christine!" exclamation. She did not expect such an applause, rather the strict gentleman she got used to.

\- Good evening, Erik. – She smiled and with the man's help, got in the boat and sat down. – You seem to be in a good mood. – She added, noticing Erik's unusual behavior.

\- But of course, I am! – He nodded and smiled. She could not see his mouth as it was covered by the mask, but the tone of his voice and the way his eyes lit up gave it away. Did he really smile at her? She hasn't seen him smiling at her yet, only an involuntary smile while he was playing music, occurred sometimes, but to her, Erik was always either a bit of distant, serious, sad, pleading or angry.

\- I am glad you are. – She continued. She decided she won't talk too much, only if it was necessary, but the fact that Erik was so happy to see her made her change her mind about it.

\- Thank you, my dear. – Erik seemed to be pleased.

As they entered the house, Christine wasn't disappointed to find out that Erik bought the whole flower shop for her, yet again. She found this a bit of too much, but she had to admit that it must have been a big effort from Erik to get all these flowers, especially on Valentine's Day, when the shops are literally emptied.

\- Very nice, Erik, again you bought me flowers…? Thank you.

\- All the flowers for the love of his life. – Erik nodded, but softly chuckled under his breath.

\- You are so thoughtful.

\- Oh… it's nothing. – Erik whisked with a much less graceful movement than his usual way of moving, that actually entertained the girl. He seemed to be so relaxed and casual… finally! –

She was led to the lavishly decorated dining table, with very expensive bowls and plates, and she was again surprised to see that the table was set for two people, not only one. Will Erik actually eat with her and not just awkwardly stare at her till she was finished? She was sure Erik did not want to have lunch with her because of he was afraid to remove his mask and show his deformed face to Christine, but she would actually mind it less than that awkward sitting in front of her and staring at her, like she was at an exam. At least, if she can't bear the sight of Erik eating, she could still look at her meal and eat in peace, not feeling those yellow eyes constantly spying on her every move if Erik will be occupied with having dinner as well. Yes, Erik served soup for both of them. What a relief!

\- I am sorry for making you watch me eat – He added, just as if he was guessing her thoughts. – But Erik is hungry as well. – He explained.

\- I was afraid you won't eat. – She admitted. – I am worried about you.

Erik nearly fainted upon hearing the dear girl's confession. He tried his best not to cry, but a few drops of tears started pooling in his eyes, but he could overcome it by blinking. He turned away for some seconds from the table to fold the mask up a bit, so it won't cover his mouth, to be able to eat, yet he doesn't have to totally remove it, disgusting the poor girl before eating. He wanted to eat, alcohol whet his appetite. He then took a seat, and they started eating. The soup was really very delicious, Erik was a very good cook, as Christine found out. When she complimented him about it, Erik seemed to be both pleased and surprised. As he took away the soup bowls, he came back, carrying a bottle of great wine with him, which he opened, and served wine for both of them.

\- I would like to drink for our special evening together, Christine, and hope that we will have a good time together. – He nodded and lifted his glass up for clinking glasses.

\- I know we will. – Christine replied with an honest smile.

\- Cheers. – He smiled.

\- Cheers. – Christine nodded and they drank the glass of wine at the same time.

Erik got clumsy again, dropping the glass accidentally and it shattered to a million pieces on the floor. He did not mean to do it, yet, to his astonishment, he did not stress too much about it, as he would have otherwise. Christine thought this move of Erik's ruined his mood for the rest of the evening, and she closed her eyes, waiting for Erik's fit of rage in apathy, but was stunned to hear a sound she never heard before.

The familiar bass- baritone voice gave out a short, strange laughter, but indeed, he was laughing! It wasn't the evil titter he used in the role of The Phantom of the Opera, it was his normal way of laughing, however unusual it might have sounded to an outsider, and even himself.

\- It was intentional. – He said, after he finished laughing, to save the situation.

\- Was it? – Christine asked with relief.

\- It was. – Erik nodded. – Did you know that people signify applause in Russia and Greece by throwing glasses or plates to the ground?

\- I haven't heard of this yet. – She admitted. – Do you permit me to do the same? – She winked.

\- But of course, Christine, my dear! Go on!

Christine was happy to obey, she, for some reason, enjoyed doing something bad that she would not do under normal circumstances. They both laughed at this, and she was happy to hear Erik's laugh for the first time in their strange relationship.

The second course, however wasn't as perfect as the soup was. As Christine took the first bite of the meat, she instantly noticed it was way too much over salted. It was nearly inedible. She tried her best to hide her reaction to the flavor, but Erik wasn't such a gentleman as he would be other time, and remarked:

\- Damn, this tastes like s***! I am sorry. – He collected the barely touched main course from in front of Christine and him, and took it away.

Christine sat there, half amused, half shocked to hear Erik's way too honest description – she never heard him use the s- word, especially not during a meal. She wasn't mad about it though, however impolite this move of Erik's was. As Erik returned, he apologized again, both for the quality of the meal and his language. – But, my dear, you know, it is said if a meal is too salty, it means the cook is in love. – He laughed again. – And I am in love with you, my dear. – He took Christine's hand and gently kissed it.

\- Don't worry about it, Erik, I loved your soup… may I have another bowl of it then? – She inquired happily. – I am still hungry.

They both burst out in laughter. Yes, the dinner wasn't perfect. Erik was tipsy, however hard he was trying to disguise it, yet he wasn't drunk, only not totally sober anymore. He would say things he would never say at any other time, he dared to joke with Christine and he would burst out in singing and laughing uncontrollably sometimes, and giggle at anything Christine said. Christine could see that Erik presumably did have something stronger than wine to drink before she arrived, but she did not mind it, despite the fact that Erik wasn't acting like a true gentleman would act on a date according to social expectations. She was thankful for whatever spirituous liquor to dissolve Erik's strong inhibitions about social interactions and speaking to another human being, especially to someone special, like Christine.

Christine had a great evening with Erik, who, for the first time in his life, wasn't afraid to show his real self and feelings, and wasn't afraid to have fun and laugh – even at himself and his mistakes, which would have annoyed and angered him to no end otherwise.

It wasn't a perfect, socially accepted date- yet it was a perfect Valentine's Day for Erik and Christine.


End file.
